Dr Blowhole's Party in Hoboken
by LarryGirl2.0
Summary: The infamous diabolical dolphin is partying at the Penguins' most dreaded place on earth. While Blowhole parties, a betrayal is underway... one of the zoosters is about to sell him out to the Penguins' to foil his party! But who?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was closing time at the Hoboken Zoo. As the workers there locked everything up and left to go home, the Hoboken Zoo animals peeked from their habitats to check if the coast was near. When the last worker left, Lulu the chimp called out, "All clear!"

The other animals crawled out from their habitats and came to the center of the zoo. The torches were lit up. The animals were gathered into a circle.

In the circle, there was Lulu, Clemson the lemur, Hans the puffin, Savio the snake, and Rhonda the walrus. What diabolical ritual were they doing on this time of night?

"He's going to be so excited!" Hans cheered, clapping his wings together.

"Sure he will!" Rhonda agreed. "After all, it _is_ his birthday."

"He's here!" Savio said, peeking through the front gates of the zoo. As he slithered back into the circle, the gates swung open… and enter…

Dr. Blowhole!

Rhonda and Hans stepped aside in opposite directions to create an opening so that Blowhole could enter the circle. The evil dolphin wheeled his way to the middle of the circle and greeted the animals, "Hello, my dear Hoboken friends! Isn't this such a fine night?"

The animals nodded and cheered, "Happy birthday, Dr. Blowhole!"

Blowhole cupped his mouth with his flipper to act as if he was surprised. "Why, you shouldn't have!" he said playfully. Then he giggled in his evil-type manner (as always).

"Just curious," Clemson cut in, "how old are you?"

Blowhole looked at the lemur and said, "Why, age is just a silly number, my friend. However, if you really want to know… I'm now 20 years old."

"Whoa!" Hans was impressed. "That's… 40 in human years, right?"

"Who cares about the humans?" Savio spat out. "We're here to celebrate Dr. Blowhole, not them."

"How did the humans offend you all?" Lulu questioned.

"The snake is right!" Dr. Blowhole said, ignoring the chimp's question. "We shall celebrate me! Me, me, me, me, me! Now on with the celebration!"

The Hoboken zoosters scrambled to arrange the evil party. Rhonda pushed out the party table from the zoo's cafeteria. Clemson and Lulu decorated the table with souvenirs from the zoo's gift shop (even though Lulu was still left with her question of how humans had offended her neighbors). Savio wheeled out the white and blue birthday cake from behind Rhonda. Hans hopped over to the head of the table to lead Blowhole there.

Dr. Blowhole wheeled over to the head of the table where Hans was. The puffin now made a speech: "My dear Hoboken friends, welcome to tonight's party! We are gathered here to celebrate our leader… our inspiration to our villainous deeds…"

"Well, not really _my_ inspiration…" Lulu mumbled. The other zoosters glared at her and then motioned Hans to continue.

"The Hoboken Zoo is proud to welcome our wonderful leader and dolphin friend… the friend that we have come to respect… the person with wisdom to share… the guest of honor on his birthday…"

Hans stretched out a wing to the dolphin's direction. "Dr. Blowhole!"

Dr. Blowhole wheeled forward and nodded to Hans. From there, Hans leapt aside to let the evil dolphin take his place at the head of the table.

"Thank you, friends!" said Blowhole.

"Oh boy…" Lulu muttered, rolling her eyes as she sat at the very far end of the zoosters' party table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Cake time!" Savio cheered and lunged at the birthday. But in mid-lung, Lulu caught him by the tail and said, "Aren't you all forgetting something?"

"What?" Hans complained. "What are we forgetting? I don't think we're forgetting anything."

"Doesn't Dr. Blowhole need to make a wish and blow out the candles before we all eat the cake?" Lulu suggested.

The zoosters oohed at the thought and then turned to the evil dolphin. Blowhole looked at the chimp and said, "You're right, Lulu my dear! I want to make a wish! A wish that'll thwart my enemies!"

Blowhole took in a deep breath and prepared to blow. However, he stopped and scratched his head. He was confused.

"I don't know what to wish for," Blowhole confessed.

The zoosters gasped. But then Hans piped up, "Um… Dr. Mammal-Fish, can we make some suggestions on what to wish for?"

"Um… no," Dr. Blowhole said. "Perhaps some party games could trigger the juices in my brain to formulate a wish."

"I love party games!" Clemson shouted.

"Me too!" Rhonda shouted louder and hopped up and down to show her excitement.

"What game will we play?" Lulu asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Dr. Blowhole answered, "because I don't know."

"What?" the zoosters were surprised at this. "May I suggest something?" Hans asked.

"Go ahead," Blowhole said.

Hans took a moment to clear his throat and then said, "How about we play a game of fish-bobbing?"

"Oooh! Fish-bobbing sounds like fun!" Rhonda marveled.

"What a marvelous idea, Hans!" said Blowhole. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll pass," said Lulu, "I don't like fish."

"Suit yourself," said Savio, "but _I_ want to go first!" His eyes widened as he thought of Blowhole. "Then again, the birthday dolphin gets to go first… _but I'm going second_!"

It was Dr. Blowhole's turn for the seventh time in the fish-bobbing game.

The evil dolphin caught a fish from the barrel with his mouth while blindfolded. As he lifted his head from the barrel with the fish still in his mouth, the zoo animals cheered.

Hans removed the blindfold from Blowhole and proclaimed, "Dr. Blowhole is the winner! He caught the most fish from the barrel!"

That's right! Blowhole ended up catching 6 fish from the barrel. Hans caught only 3. Savio caught only 4. Rhonda caught 5, almost beating Blowhole. Clemson almost caught a fish until he puked at the taste of the fish.

"Ready to make your wish?" Lulu asked.

Dr. Blowhole spat out the fish and said, "Oh. I… forgot about that. Maybe when we all play cards, I'll have an idea on what to wish for."

Dr. Blowhole and the zoosters were playing poker. They were all placing bets at the center of their poker table: fish, dead rats, cash, and candy.

The zoosters and the evil dolphin were fired up. Clemson shot a look at Rhonda's cards, but she reeled her hand back and glared at him. Savio kept rearranging his cards looking suspiciously at his opponents. Hans kept peeking from his cards to look at everyone else, but then retreated from behind his deck.

Finally, after a long time of silence, Hans announced, "I'm all in," and he shoves a pile of fish towards the other wagers that still sat in the center of the table.

"Are you certain?" challenged Dr. Blowhole.

"I'm certain, Dr. Mammal-Fish, birthday boy," Hans said confidently. He then slammed his cards down and revealed two pairs. "Two ones and two kings!"

"Oh really?" Dr. Blowhole smirked and then he slams his cards onto the table. "I got three sevens!"

Hans' jaw dropped. "Impossible!" he shouted and threw all of his hands towards Rhonda, who used her deck to shield herself from the impact. However, he smiled and added, "It's cool. It's your birthday anyway."

With that, the zoosters cheered for the dolphin as he collected his winnings from the middle of the table with smiles. But then he admitted that he still didn't know what to wish for his birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I got it!" Dr. Blowhole announced… two hours of partying later.

The zoo animals gathered around to hear him. The dolphin resumed, "I finally know what to wish for!"

"Finally," Savio muttered, "because I'm getting hungry for some birthday cake."

"Well, Savio," Dr. Blowhole said from behind the snake, "consider it done, because my birthday wish is that I wish to defeat my arch-enemy Skipper in an epic solo battle! I want to arm-wrestle with that peng-you-in and finish him off with my diabolical traps that I'll have in store for him!"

After saying this, Blowhole wheeled over to the party table, turned to the birthday cake, and blew out the birthday candles with his blowhole. As soon as the candles were blown out, the cake started to jiggle left to right. The zoosters saw this and began to panic.

"Why is the cake moving?" Hans asked nervously.

"The cake isn't supposed to move," Savio said looking shocked by this.

After jiggling for five seconds, the cake froze. Suddenly, something flew out from the side of the cake. Icing landed onto Dr. Blowhole's Segway, especially a big wad of the creamy stuff. The wad shook and all the icing flew away from it…

…revealing a penguin…

…and not just any penguin.

"Skipper?" Dr. Blowhole shouted.

"That's right!" Skipper said coolly. "And, uh, by the way, Happy Birthday, you villainous scum!"

The other zoosters were outraged by Skipper's surprise appearance. Savio and Hans stood in a fighting stance. Clemson and Rhonda did the same once they saw their two friends do so. Lulu just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't invite you!" Blowhole complained.

"Aw, come on, birthday boy!" Skipper said. "I wanna have fun, too, even though you get me mad sometimes. I mean, I didn't miss the cake and ice cream, now did I?"

Dr. Blowhole was shaking his head in rage. Then he shot an angry look at his guests. "Who invited this peng-you-in?"

The zoosters all stepped back and shook their heads.

"Who did this?" Blowhole asked again.

Then he wheeled his way towards Clemson. "Was it you?" he growled at the lemur. "You were quiet most of the time I was here!"

"It wasn't me!" Clemson whimpered. "I would never have anything to do with that penguin guy! Honest!"

Seeing that Clemson was telling the truth, Dr. Blowhole went over to Rhonda. "Explain this to me, Rhonda," he ordered.

"Who me?" the walrus asked. "I have nothing to do with Skipper. Ever since he and the other penguins tricked me into being shipped in this zoo, I never wanted _anything_ to do with him."

"And are you prepared to stick with that story?" Blowhole asked.

Rhonda nodded. Then Blowhole realized that she meant what she said. "Okay, I believe you," he said.

Next, the evil dolphin turned to Savio. The snake was ready with an explanation. "I didn't invite him, Dr. Blowhole," Savio said. "Right now, I am so hungry that I want to eat that delicious cake. But if it pleases you, I'll settle for the uninvited penguin."

"Did you invite him so that you can have a quick meal _and_ have him ruin my party?" Blowhole asked.

Savio answered, "No. No, I never wanted him here. But now that he _is_ here, I want to eat him for you. You have my word on that, sir."

"Okay," Blowhole said, and then turned to the two remaining zoosters and told them, "It seems to me that three of my friends here have told the truth to me. And now I want to hear from you."

Suddenly, the dolphin sped over to Hans and picked him up with anger boiling inside him. "I should've known it was you, Hans!" he shouted, shaking the puffin violently with his flippers. "The sucking up to me… the party games… the poker game… the big opening speech about me… everything! It was all so that I wouldn't suspect you of betraying me to my peng-you-in foe! Now tell me, Hans, is this true? Is it?"

"I… I…" Hans stuttered. "I had nothing to do with Skipper!"

"You lie!" Blowhole spat at Hans' face. "It was you! You, you, you all the way! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Calm down, Blowhole," Skipper cut in. "You're yelling at the wrong guy."

"What?" Blowhole and Hans said in unison.

"I did it." Lulu stepped forward.

"Lulu?" the Hoboken zoo animals said all together, now looking at the chimp.

"Lulu?" Blowhole asked, as he set down Hans from his reach. "You invited Skipper?"

"Lulu, how could you…?" Hans spoke, but Lulu held out her hand to stop him from saying anymore.

"That's right," Lulu said, "I invited Skipper. And I'll do it again. I never really liked Dr. Blowhole or any of his works in villainy.

"I knew Skipper was already in this zoo, because I told him to come two hours prior to the party. During the party, I suggested that Blowhole make a wish before blowing out the candles, which gave Skipper plenty of time to slip under the party table unnoticed."

"When Blowhole said that he didn't know what to wish for and that he wanted to play party games to think about it," Skipper continued for Lulu, "I waited until everyone left the table to jump into the cake. Lulu stayed behind so that she could tell me when to pop out of the cake. Blowhole blowing out the candles was going to be my cue, and it worked."

Blowhole was quiet, but then said, "Great plan, Skipper. I mean, you had me fooled… but you know my birthday wish hasn't come true yet."

"What, your wish of defeating me?" Skipper guessed. "Well, consider it granted… in your dreams!"

Skipper snatched something from behind his back and threw it onto the ground. As the object hit the floor, smoke poured out of it, swallowing the penguin and the party table with the cake still there. Blinded by the thick smoke, Dr. Blowhole yelled, "Somebody grab them! Skipper and Lulu the traitor! Get them!"

The Hoboken zoster scrambled to catch Skipper and Lulu, but when the smoke had finally cleared, the two were already gone… including the birthday cake.

Stunned by all this, Dr. Blowhole said in defeat, "They're gone! They even took the cake!"

"No cake?" Savio asked with disappointment. "Oh… no…"

"I believe that's what they mean by someone cannot take the cake and eat it too," Clemson commented, "or… is it the other way around? Not sure."

"Does this mean that the party's over?" Rhonda asked.

"But more importantly," Hans added, "does this mean that this birthday isn't happy anymore?"

"Shut up, all of you," Dr. Blowhole said flatly.

All was quiet in the Hoboken Zoo for a while. Well, that was until Hans suggested, "So… who's up for another game of poker? Huh? Huh?"

Dr. Blowhole responded by zapping Hans with his laser from his Segway.


End file.
